


Incompréhension French Version

by Lunalalune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalalune/pseuds/Lunalalune
Summary: "En tant que Créateur, il ne pouvait se permettre d'intervenir dans le bon fonctionnement des AUs et se refusait à combattre quiconque de peur de tuer par mégarde un élément important d'un quelconque univers.Mais Error n'appartenait à aucun univers. C'était un Sans au code corrompu, bugué.Un Sans qu'il pouvait tuer sans qu'il n'y ai aucune conséquence.Sauf qu'Error se défendait bien, terriblement bien, et le peintre devait avoir recours aux stratagèmes les plus vils pour se sortir d'affaire.C'est ce qui rendait leur rivalité si intéressante."
Relationships: Errink, Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Incompréhension French Version

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction n'a pas pour vocation d'être canonique. Les personnages et univers utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci de ne pas vous référencer à cette histoire si vous rechercher des informations canoniques, tournez vous plutôt vers les blogs des créateurs !

Ne pouvait-il donc pas détruire un univers tranquillement sans que cet abruti de peintre n'intervienne ? Error ne cessait de ruminer à cela. A croire que Ink se plaisait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, seulement pour attiser sa rage et sa rancune. Parce qu'on ne vienne pas dire à Error que Ink faisait cela par gentillesse ! Le Créateur était tous, sauf 'gentil' ! Comment aurait-il pu l'être, lui, un monstre dépourvu d'âme, et donc de sentiments ?

Oh, ne répondez pas, cela faisait bien longtemps que Error ne se posait plus la question. Après des siècles de luttes, il avait tout simplement abandonné l'idée de comprendre son contraire, se contentant de le combattre et d'essayer de le détruire. Quand bien même ses vials l'avaient un moment intrigué, il avait vite balayé ses interrogations sur leur utilisation, surtout depuis la fois où il les avait goûtés de lui-même, seulement pour recracher le tout avec dégoût, une immonde sensation de peinture plein la bouche.

Quelle horreur.

Error ne comprenait pas Ink et ne cherchait pas à le comprendre. Error détestait Ink et ne cherchait pas à l'aimer. Error voulait seulement détruire les AUs tranquillement, ces AUs qui n'avaient pas à exister, qui devaient disparaitre, même si cela voulait dire 'tuer Ink'.

Non .... Reformulons : SURTOUT si cela voulait dire 'tuer Ink !"

Error ne rêvait que du jour où il pourrait fracasser ce petit effronté, lui montrer qui était le plus puissant en ce multiverse pourri ! Oh oui, il en rêvait ...

Et aujourd'hui semblait être le jour idéal. Comme tous les autres putains de jours où le Destructeur avait daigné quitté son void pour détruire un AU, et que Ink s'était montré tout sourire devant lui.

Une face à face classique entre les deux rivaux.

Error grogna à la vue du grand sourire de son adversaire. Autre point frustrant avec le Créateur : il était beaucoup trop heureux. SEMBLAIT beaucoup trop heureux. Il détestait ce sourire risible qui lui rappelait que tout ceci était faux, surjoué. Il détestait ce sourire qui lui rappelait que, face à lui, se tenait une poupée de chiffon pourvue d'émotions factices.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de jubiler en imaginant la racler qu'il mettrait à son contraire. Raclée qui allait le faire chialer. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à lui arracher des larmes, il lui ferait avaler sa peinture bleue de force, cette peinture qui lui donnait de mauvaises émotions telle que la tristesse.

Oh oui, Error en jubilait d'avance.

« Ta dernière heure a sonné l'artiste ! » clama le Destructeur en ricanant, dégainant ses fils.

Ink pouffa de rire tranquillement, pas le moins du monde impressionné :

« Oh Error, daigne au moins être un méchant crédible ! Tu me sors une phrase vraiment clichée là ! »

Error se crispa, terriblement vexé, en fusillant son contraire du regard. Cliché ? Sérieusement ? Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre d'être cliché ? Il allait buter ce petit con de toute manière !

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Aujourd'hui, j'en fini une fois pour t....

\- Erroor, cliché !

\- Ma vengeance ...

\- Cliché !

\- Je vais te ... !

\- Cliché ! »

Error cracha une demi seconde, sa magie crépitant de colère alors qu'il sentait son âme s'emplir d'une rage sourde. Bordel, si ce salop l'interrompait encore une fois, il allait faire un carnage, quitte à devoir s'autodétruire !!

Ink sembla percevoir sa colère puisqu'il leva les mains en signe de paix, riant une nouvelle fois :

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête ! Passons aux choses sérieuses !

\- J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais ! »

Retrouvant un large sourire, Error projeta ses fils en direction de Ink, qui les esquiva aisément d'un simple saut dans les cieux. Le peintre abordait à présent un sourire malicieux, dardant sur le Destructeur un regard narquois avant de se jeter dans sa direction, venant le frapper de son pinceau, manquant de peu son coup, esquivant lui-même une riposte pour mieux contre attaquer et projeter de la peinture.

Habitué à ce genre de coup, Error se téléporta plus loin et fit paraître un Blaster, tirant sans la moindre hésitation, et Ink fut bien obligé de s'écarter, laissant une partie de l'AU être pulvérisée, chose qui arracha un grognement au peintre :

« Error, merde, t'es pas possible ! »

Entendre un juron de l'artiste était déjà un exploit et Error se félicitait intérieurement, mais il ne comptait pas en rester là et enchaina une nouvelle fois avec son blaster. Ink, bien qu'agacé par les dégâts, retrouva son sourire joueur qui l'accompagna dans une nouvelle esquive, avant qu'il ne tente une seconde fois de projeter de la peinture ... pour hoqueter de stupeur quand ses bras furent bloqués par un fils.

Error l'avait vu venir et ricanait sombrement. Oh, il aurait pu tirer une nouvelle fois avec son Blaster, mais il connaissait suffisamment Ink pour savoir qu'il profiterait du tir magique pour se libérer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Habitué et ne souhaitant pas prendre le moindre risque, Error s'approcha de son contraire en jubilant toujours :

« Et bien l'artiste, on ne se débat pas ? »

Ink ne répondit pas, la tête basse, le corps inerte, ce qui gonfla le Destructeur d'une fierté bien mal placée. Alors le peintre s'abandonnait à lui aussi facilement ? Après tous ses siècles, c'était ainsi que leur rivalité prenait fin ? Que le Destructeur allait gagner?

MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE CA SENTAIT LE PIÈGE A PLEIN NEZ ! Mais hey, Error avait le droit de s'illusionner tranquillement, non ?

De toute manière, se fut Ink qui brisa ses illusions. Sitôt le Destructeur à proximité, le Créateur n'eut pas le moindre mal à balancer ses jambes en avant, venant saisir le Destructeur par la taille pour le ramener vivement contre lui.

Error eut toute les peines du monde à comprendre que oui, Ink venait bien de l'emprisonner avec ses jambes, et que oui, il avait perdu l'équilibre pour venir rencontrer le corps de son adversaire, finissant la gueule dans l'écharpe moka. Et non, Error n'eut pas l'occasion d'humer l'odeur au combien délicieuse du vêtement, tout simplement car il glitcha dès le premier contact physique, se pétrifiant tel une statue, sa magie grésillant de plus belle et échappant à son contrôle, faisant disparaitre le fil qui maintenait Ink.

Le Créateur, libérer de ses liens, se téléporta immédiatement plusieurs mètres en arrières, laissant Error s'écrouler à genoux, la mine ahurie, toujours pas remis de ce contact.

Ink se frotta la nuque avec embarra, un doux rire lui échappant :

« Pardon Ruru, j'y suis allé trop fort ? »

Minute de silence ... avant qu'un hurlement de rage ne fasse trembler l'AU. Ink déglutit en percevant le regard haineux de son rival qui revenait doucement à lui. Mais il eut grand mal à retenir son rire : comment prendre au sérieux le Destructeur lorsque celui-ci avait le visage aussi jaune de gêne ?

« Own Error, t'es trop chou quand tu rougis !

\- INK !! »

Le Créateur eut juste le temps de s'engouffrer dans un portail avant que Error ne pulvérise le lieu où il se tenait un instant plus tôt.

Et Error, l'âme battant beaucoup trop rapidement, recommençait à ruminer : ne pouvait-il donc pas détruire un univers tranquillement sans que cet abruti de peintre n'intervienne ?

* * *

Ne pouvait-il donc pas profiter du multiverse sans que ce crétin ne vienne mettre le bazar ? Ink y songeait sans cesse. A croire que Error se plaisait à le provoquer, seulement pour attirer son attention ! Parce qu'on ne vienne pas dire à Ink que Error détruisait les AUs par plaisir ! Tout plaisir finissait par se tarir, surtout après autant de temps ! A moins que le Destructeur se soit fait un devoir d'exterminer les AUs ? Mais dans quel but ?

Oh, ne répondez pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Ink ne se posait plus la question. Après des siècles de luttes, il avait tout simplement abandonné l'idée de comprendre son contraire, se contentant de le combattre et de profiter pleinement de la distraction qu'il lui apportait. Car Ink, bien qu'agacé par la destruction d'AUs, se complaisait dans cette rivalité avec le glitch. C'était bien le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête, et le peintre n'avait pas cette peur permanente de le détruire.

En tant que Créateur, il ne pouvait se permettre d'intervenir dans le bon fonctionnement des AUs et se refusait à combattre quiconque de peur de tuer par mégarde un élément important d'un quelconque univers.

Mais Error n'appartenait à aucun univers. C'était un Sans au code corrompu, bugué.

Un Sans qu'il pouvait tuer sans qu'il n'y ai aucune conséquence.

Sauf qu'Error se défendait bien, terriblement bien, et le peintre devait avoir recours aux stratagèmes les plus vils pour se sortir d'affaire.

C'est ce qui rendait leur rivalité si intéressante.

Ink ne comprenait pas Error et ne cherchait pas à le comprendre. Ink s'amusait d'Error et ne cherchait pas à faire ami-ami avec lui. Ink voulait seulement se distraire, et si cela signifiait assumer la destruction de quelques codes, il pouvait bien l'accepter, même si cela donnait l'illusion à Error d'obtenir la victoire.

Non .... Reformulons : SURTOUT si cela donnait l'illusion à Error d'obtenir la victoire !

Ink ne rêvait que du jour où il pourrait montrer à Error qu'il n'avait jamais eu le contrôle, jamais eu la puissance nécessaire pour le vaincre. Error avait seulement le pouvoir nécessaire pour lui tenir tête, rien de plus. Mais s'ils étaient à égalité niveau puissance, Ink dissimulait néanmoins beaucoup de ruses malicieuses qui ne tarderaient pas à faire défaillir le Glitch !

Et aujourd'hui semblait être un jour idéal pour en révéler quelques-unes. Comme chaque jour où le Créateur faisait tranquillement sa ronde, pour subitement sentir l'essence d'un AU s'effriter, se désagréger, et découvrir qu'Error était la cause de ce massacre.

Une énième face à face classique entre les deux rivaux.

« Bordel, toujours dans mes pattes ! » s'énerva Error dès l'instant où il le vit.

Ink ne dissimula point son rire. Il avait pris soin d'avaler sa potion jaune avant de venir, lui permettant d'être de cette bonne humeur que son rival exécrait tant. Le peintre faisait même exprès d'aborder un large sourire de façon à narguer encore plus le glitch !

« Alors Ruru, je t'ai manqué ?~  
\- La ferme !! »

Ink esquiva tranquillement une vague de fils, baillant presque face à ce coup classique. Oh, c'était toujours ainsi : ils débutaient tout deux par des attaques familières, avant de se lancer dans de vrais échanges de coup.   
D'ailleurs, c'était au tour de Ink de jouer et il s'empressa de saisir Broomie pour ...  
Pour ...

Sa main se referma sur du vide. Il cligna des yeux, se figeant sur place, sous le regard perplexe de Error.

« Eu... lâcha Ink bien malgré lui.  
\- .... Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Hum...  
\- T'as vraiment ramené ton cul sans ton pinceau ? »

Non, non non non, ce n'était pas le genre de ... Si, en fait si, c'était parfaitement le genre de Ink d'oublier une telle chose. C'est qu'il perdait la tête le Inky, à force de courir partout et - accessoirement - de manquer d'une âme. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il parte batailler sans son arme fétiche !

Error, halluciné, pouffa doucement avant de partir dans un fou rire des plus sincère, se tenant le ventre tant il riait :

« JE. RÊVE. T'es vraiment trop con ! »

Ink gonfla les joues :

« Oh, ça va ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !  
\- Sûrement pas ! Mouhahahah, t'es ridicule ! Risible ! »

Un rictus déforma le visage du Destructeur :

« Ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'épargner ~ »

Il s'apprêtait à ré attaquer le peintre, mais le sourire de ce dernier s'était agrandit, le faisant frissonner d'effrois :

« Oh Ruru, ne me sous-estime pas ~ »

Sous les yeux ébahis de Error, le Créateur délaissa sa ceinture de Vials, se libérant d'un poids autre que son pinceau tandis que dans son regardait brillait une lueur malicieuse :

« Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! »

Le Glitch ricana :

« On va bien voir ! »

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, à corps perdu dans une énième bataille.

Error invoqua plusieurs blasters et tira sans réfléchir, souhaitant profiter de la faiblesse de son contraire. Mais était-il réellement en état de faiblesse ? Le Destructeur avait un doute lorsqu'il le voyait bouger aussi aisément, esquiver toutes ses attaques, se précipiter sur lui à une vitesse hallucinante !

Error hoqueta lorsqu'il manqua de se prendre un coup de poing, recula, interdit et apeuré. Il réalisait trop tard, et avec effrois, que Ink était parfaitement capable de lui tenir tête à mains nues !

« Habituellement mes affaires me ralentissent ! expliqua gaiement l'artiste en remarquant son air confus. Je t'avoue que c'est une aubaine d'avoir oublié mon pinceau aujourd'hui ! »

Error cru défaillir, un violent frisson le parcourant, désagréable et rêche. Alors quoi, depuis le début Ink ne se battait pas à fond ? C'était une plaisanterie ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire un instant, car s'il y croyait... s'il y croyait, sa peur n'en serait que plus grande, sa peur qu'il peinait déjà à maîtriser.

« Plus rapide ou non, ça ne change rien pour moi ! » pesta le Destructeur en l'attaquant une fois encore avec ses fils.

Sourire malicieux de Ink qui ne bougea pas... seulement pour esquiver l'attaque au dernier moment, révélant bien sa vitesse supérieure alors qu'il se délectait de l'appréhension de Error.

Le Glitch se mit à perdre réellement son sang-froid. Non seulement l'artiste était rapide, mais en plus il profitait de chaque esquive pour se rapprocher de lui ! Que cherchait il à faire ? Pourquoi ne se téléportait-il pas directement auprès de lui s'il y tenait tant ? Essayait-il de faire durer un quelconque plaisir ? Plaisir de voir le Destructeur devenir fou de panique ?

« DÉGAGE ! » hurla Error, tirant un coup de blaster bien plus puissant, sa magie se décuplant sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

Ink ricana .... Pour perdre brusquement ses pupilles, un sourire terrifiant paraissant sur son visage.

Error déglutit, perdit de vue son adversaire quand le rayon d'énergie l'atteignit de plein fouet, provoquant une explosion qui souleva une bonne tonne de poussière.

Le Destructeur resta interdit. Avait-il touché Ink ? En temps normal il y aurait cru, mais là .... il s'attendait à tout instant que son adversaire sorte de l'écran de fumé et s'approche de lui en se moquant.

Il n'en fut rien.

Car Ink parût derrière lui :

« Bouh. »

Error hurla vivement, fit volteface beaucoup trop vite, manqua de glisser comme un imbécile avant de se pétrifier net, blêmissant lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques millimètres à peine de Ink.

Sa phobie des contacts lui hurla immédiatement de reculer, mais il n'en était pas capable. Pas avec la manière dont Ink le regardait, ce regard qui le happait, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être prisonnier par des griffes acérées.

Il déglutit :

« ... Recule. »

Ink pouffa, retrouvant ses pupilles jaune et bleue sans se départir de son sourire malicieux :

« Pourquoi ? susurra-t-il. Je ne te touche même pas ~ »

Mais il était si proche, beaucoup trop proche pour le Destructeur qui se crispait un peu plus.

« Ink, je vais te buter.

\- Tu te répètes Ruru !

\- Recule ou je te fracasse !

\- Roh ... Tu me demande vraiment d'abd-ink-er ? »

Error haussa une arcade :

« ...Abdinker ?

\- Abdiquer ... Abd **ink** er ... »

Blague stupide qui fit grogner le Destructeur :

« Si tu cherches un public à tes jeux de mots nuls, t'es tombé sur un os.

\- Un bel os alors. Je ne me lasse pas de te regarder ! ~ »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le Créateur se prit de poing fouet un os dans l'estomac, qui le propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière dans un glapissement étouffé. Bon, il ne l'avait pas volé celle-là, mais il ne regrettait rien. Voir une nouvelle fois le visage jaunit de son contraire en valait parfaitement le coup !

« Putain, faut toujours que tu te foutes de moi ! » s'exclama le Glitch fou de rage en matérialisant deux blasters, sa magie crépitant d'une colère incontrôlable.

Ink pouffa de rire en se redressant, le ventre douloureux et un air gêné au visage :

« Oh Ruru, ne le prends pas comme ça, je plaisantais !

\- Je ne veux pas plaisanter avec toi ! Nous ne sommes pas amis !! »

Le Créateur soupira, roulant des yeux avant de rétorquer :

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis. Mais on peut se combattre tout en passant un bon moment. Tu t'éclates pas à me tenir tête toi ?

\- C'est toi que je vais éclater ! »

Ink gonfla les joues, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de cette tête de mule. A croire que la sympathie n'était pas réciproque malheureusement. Cela le poussa à se relever, la tête basse, son visage plus sombre qu'auparavant.

Error s'en moqua allègrement, préparant son attaque :

« Et bien l'artiste, tu vas te mettre à pleurer ? »

Il en rêvait. Il rêvait du moment où il ferait enfin craquer son rival, où il le ferait fondre en larme. Où il le verrait se morfondre et prier pour sa misérable vie. Où il ne jouerait plus les sauveurs, où il ne porterait plus le masque de 'héro' que tout le monde s'accordait à lui donner !

Mal lui en pris de penser ainsi : le rire de Ink le figea net, lui provoquant une sueur froide qui n'accentua qu'un peu plus la pression qui s'était instauré.

« Me mettre à pleurer ... ? Pourquoi ? »

L'artiste releva la tête, les pupilles une nouvelle fois manquantes :

« Par tes mots, tu m'as confirmé que je n'avais pas à me retenir face à toi.

\- Qu ... ? »

Error perçu le bruit d'une téléportation au moment où il se prit un poing en plein visage, qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux et s'éclater au sol violemment, alors que ses blasters disparaissaient. Stupéfait, il roula sur le côté, esquivant in-extremis un coup de pied, pour se relever vivement et chopper le bras de Ink avec un fil.

Alors l'artiste voulait jouer à cela ? Error retrouva un semblant de sourire : oh ... lui aussi n'avait pas encore révélé toute sa puissance !

Il tira d'un coup sec sur le fil, envoyant valser Ink contre un arbre, mais le Créateur se réceptionna contre le tronc - qui craqua sous le choc - et se servit de son appuie pour se propulser de nouveau vers le Destructeur. Destructeur qui se téléporta dans les cieux pour esquiver, avant d'atterrir sur l'un de ses blasters et de faire feu sur Ink.

Le Créateur se dégagea vivement du fil, ses pupilles virant aux jaunes alors qu'il se téléportait à son tour sur le blaster, paraissant derrière Error à qui il agrippa le sweat pour le tirer en arrière. Réalisant que Ink cherchait un nouveau contact physique avec lui, le Destructeur pesta violemment et claqua des doigts, dématérialisant le blaster et causant sa chute ainsi que celle de son contraire.

Surpris de se retrouver en chute libre, Ink en lâcha son adversaire pour porter son regard vers le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Loin d'être impressionné, il en explosa de rire tandis que ses pupilles prenaient la forme de deux étoiles dorés, signes de son excitation :

« Youhouuuuuu ! » s'écria-t-il en écartant les bras, savourant pleinement se moment de voltige, sous le regard désabusé de Error.

Le Destructeur, perplexe, se concentra davantage sur son rival que sur le sol. Merde ... Ink n'était-il pas censé de rien ressentir de lui-même ? Alors ... comment pouvait-il passer par autant d'émotions en si peu de temps ? Ça marchait comment ses vials au juste ?

Error revenait à la même réponse que d'habitude : il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était la situation actuelle. Et actuellement ... il se surprenait à trouver le peintre incroyablement mignon, avec sa moue d'enfant surexcité.

Il s'étouffa de sa propre pensée. Quoi ? Ink, mignon ?!

« Merde ... ! »

Virant jaune de la tête au pied, il grogna bruyamment et se téléporta, disparaissant brusquement pour laisser en plan son contraire. Contraire qui releva la tête avec confusion, ne comprenant pas son soudain départ.

« Error ? »

Mais le glitch avait bien disparu. Soupirant, le corps de Ink se matérialisa en encre, lui permettant d'essuyer sans le moindre mal la chute. Dans un 'splash' sonore, le peintre toucha le sol. Son corps repris son apparence normale et il s'empressa de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui, mais Error avait bel et bien disparu de cet AU.

Nouveau soupir de Ink : lui il aimait bien leur rivalité ...

* * *

Pourquoi faisait-il face à un tel enquiquineur ? De tous les monstres du multiverse, il avait fallu que ce soit un peintre stupide et collant qui devienne son adversaire, quel enfer ! Sans parler que ce crétin prenait un mâlin plaisir à jouer avec son point faible, soit sa phobie du touché.

Error grommela, s'enfouissant davantage dans son pouf en maudissant l'artiste, son regard porté sur le vide infini du void.

« Ink ... enfoiré ... » pesta-t-il pour son bon plaisir, rageant contre l'énergumène qui lui faisait définitivement péter un câble.

C'était que Ink s'était fait de plus en plus tactile ces derniers temps, pour son plus grand malheur ! Les bugs d'Error se faisaient donc davantage fréquents, et le Destructeur - bien qu'il n'en montre rien - appréhendait le moment où ça allait vraiment déraper, où Ink finirait par profiter de sa faiblesse pour le tuer ....

Car Ink n'était pas 'gentil'. Ink n'était qu'une coquille vide qui cherchait à s'amuser, et lorsqu'il serait lassée....

Error déglutit. Non, il n'avait pas peur de Ink ! Pourquoi aurait-il peur ? Parce que le peintre commençait à lui prouver qu'il était plus puissant que lui ? Qu'il pouvait se montrer sans pitié ? Qu'il n'était définitivement pas le petit squelette naïf qui jouait les héros ?

Le Glitch secoua le crâne. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Vraiment pas. Du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre.

Il souffla, ouvrit un portail donnant sur UnderNovela. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, autrement il allait devenir fou.

Mais à peine fut-il happé par sa 'série' que son esprit lui échappa, revenant une nouvelle fois sur Ink. C'était un comble qu'un être aux apparents si mignons soit en réalité aussi terrifiant ! A dire vrai, s'il ne connaissait pas l'existence des vials, ni même l'absence d'âme de Ink, il se serait sans doute fait avoir comme le reste du multiverse. Faut dire qu'il avait une belle gueule d'ange le Inky. Et bon, entre son rire et son regard malicieux, il y avait de quoi être tourmenté.

Enfin ... Ça ne touchait pas Error, évidemment ! Hein ? Ahah, non, le Destructeur était complètement au-dessus de ça !

Et pourtant, en sentant son visage chauffer à ce genre de penser, Error se figea. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le pouf.

**[ Merde ]**

**[ Putain de Merde ]**

Ink lui faisait de l'effet ? Il écarquilla les yeux ... avant de pulvériser son pouf, par mégarde croyez-le. Cette pulsion lui valut de s'éclater par terre, et son agacement n'en fut que plus grand.

Il poussa un grondement de rage en frappant le sol de son poing :

« Bordel ! »

Il devait détruire Ink.

Il devait le détruire avant de vriller pour de bon.

* * *

Il devait le détruire, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé. Alors merde, pourquoi se retrouvait-il encore une fois à terre, bloqué au sol par des os enfoncés dans ses épaules ?

« Putain de peintre ... ! » s'exclama-t-il, grimaçant à cause de la douleur alors qu'il tentait de se dégager.

Et Ink, pourvu de son sourire espiègle, vint s'accroupir auprès de lui, à quelques centimètres à peine, poussant le Destructeur à retenir son souffle par angoisse.

« Ben alors Error, tu as bien du mal aujourd'hui ! »

Le Destructeur rétorqua par un regard noir, ce qui arracha un rire au créateur.

« Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne te touche même pas !

\- Pas encore ... » rétorqua le Glitch amèrement, sentant le piège se resserrer.

Ink rit une nouvelle fois avant de se pencher doucement, rapprochant leurs deux visages sans initier le moindre contact :

« Mais non, regarde ! Je reste sage !

\- Tu me gaves, barres-toi !

\- Pas très gentil ça ! Aller Ruru, souris un peu !

\- Je sourirai face à ta poussière courant sur mes mains ! »

Le peintre fit la moue, gonflant les joues pour bien montrer qu'il boudait, et Error grogna encore, se tortillant à nouveau pour se dégager. C'était sans compter sur Ink qui vint saisir les os pour les maintenir en place, voir qui n'hésita pas à appuyer dessus sans prendre en compte le hoquet de douleur de son contraire.

« E-Enfoiré ! haleta le glitch.

\- Mm ... ? Ça fait mal ?

\- Bien sûr que ça fait mal ? Quoi ? En plus d'être dénué d'émotions, t'es dénué de sensations ? »

Les mots parurent fouettés l'air, frappés Ink en plein visage, et le temps tourna brusquement au ralenti, au point de quasi s'arrêter, de se figer dans cette ambiance oppressante.

Error se crispa, traversé d'une sueur froide. Il détestait ça. Il détestait voir Ink perdre ses pupilles et son sourire.

Cela était toujours signe d'ennuis.

« ... Bon ... tu me libères ... ? » tenta malgré tout le Destructeur, en se préparant tout de même à devoir répliquer même si sa position ne le lui permettait pas.

Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma à son plus grand malheur, lorsque le rire froid de son contraire se mit doucement à retentir. Tentant de faire bonne figure, Error ne put pourtant que déglutir à la voix rauque de Ink :

« Tu as raison ... Je ne ressens rien. Rien du tout. »

Il appuya plus franchement sur les os, faisant belle et bien hurler Error cette fois. Error qui se mordit vivement la langue, avec la résolution de ne pas se montrer plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais déjà Ink reprenait de plus belle, s'amusant à remuer le couteau dans la plaie - au sens littérale du terme -

« A-Arrête ! » cria Error, se forçant à paraître autoritaire malgré le déraillement dans sa voix.

Et ce petit tressaillement sembla grandement amuser le peintre dont le sourire s'élargit un peu plus :

« Serais-tu en train de me supplier ? ricana-t-il.

\- Je te l'ordon-Ah ! »

Ink avait une nouvelle fois remuer l'un des os, se délectant du craquement qu'il initia. Du moins ... s'en délectait-il vraiment ?

Ink secoua le crâne. Il n'aimait pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'aimait pas s'interroger sur la véracité de ses sentiments.

**[ Et il détestait lorsqu'on lui rappelait sa condition ]**

Error se figea. Non pas à cause de la douleur, mais ...

« Ink ... tu pleures ? »

Le Créateur se pétrifia, aussi ahuri que son adversaire. Quoi ? Pleurer ?

Confus, le peintre vint poser une main sur sa joue, senti avec stupeur des gouttes salées frôler ses phalanges.

« ... Je ... pleure ? »

Il n'avait pourtant pris aucun vial. Encore moins le bleu, source de tristesse. Les deux adversaires le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, alors pourquoi ?

**[Confusion]**

Ink se redressa brusquement, livide.

**[ Il ne comprenait pas ]**

Il recula.

**[ Il ne comprenait pas du tout ]**

**[ Et Error non plus ]**

Le Destructeur observa la terreur qui s'emparait peu à peu de son contraire, sans être apte à réagir. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute manière ?

Ink fit volteface, sa magie manquant de dérailler, et créa précipitamment un portail dans lequel il s'engouffra.

Dès l'instant où il eut disparu, ses os se volatilisèrent et Error pu souffler de soulagement malgré la douleur toujours présente.

Mais l'incompréhension persistait, et alors qu'il se relevait péniblement, il porta un regard inquiet là où avait disparu son rival.

**[ Sans doute aurait-il dû la fermer ]**

Il grogna, se claqua les joues pour reprendre contenance. Merde, il n'avait pas pu faire de la peine à Ink, si ? Le peintre ne ressentait rien ! N'était censé rien ressentir !

Error pesta une énième fois. Il avait besoin de rentrer se soigner, autrement la perte de sang allait le pousser à l'évanouissement.

Mais un remord désagréable persistait en lui ...

* * *

Son regard vogua un instant sur le ciel qui le surplombait, cette immensité qui l'émerveillait et lui donnait des frissons, avant qu'il ne vienne à baisser les yeux pour observer les fleurs échos à ses pieds.

Ink n'aimait pas réfléchir. Toutes ses réflexions le menaient vers des conclusions qu'il n'appréciait guère, et il remerciait sa mémoire d'effacer rapidement ses pensées désagréables. Des pensées tels que son rôle de Créateur, son but, sa vie en général.

Sa vie ne faisait pas grand sens. Son être entier était un mystérieux absolu. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ça. Il préférait penser à autre chose, profiter de son existence au jour le jour sans se soucier du reste, du futur comme des conséquences.

Réfléchir était juste un fardeau pour lui.

Comme en cet instant.

Il releva les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur la beauté des étoiles. Mais évidemment, ses réflexions devaient revenir au sujet qu'il détestait : comment pouvait-il aimer les étoiles, lui qui n'avait pas de sentiment ? Son amour était-il réel, ou bien se voilait-il la face tout seul ?

Comment être sûr de soi lorsqu'on ne se comprend pas soi-même, que notre essence n'a aucun sens ?

Et Ink sentait une nouvelle fois cette désagréable sensation traverser son corps, sans qu'il n'en comprenne l'origine.

Pourtant il avait pris son vial jaune exprès, ce vial source de joie. Mais c'était comme si cela ne fonctionnait pas, ne fonctionnait plus.

**[ Et Ink ne comprenait pas ]**

Il souffla. Tout ça c'était à cause d'Error. C'était lui qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments, qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide.

Mais Ink préférait être vide, complètement vide, plutôt qu'une petite créature fébrile.

Il ricana, se souvenant de la peur qu'il avait causé à son rival seulement en essayant de le toucher. Error essayait d'être un tueur sans pitié, mais au fond il restait comme les autres monstres : trop vulnérables à cause de son âme.

Le peintre eut un large sourire espiègle, une idée germant dans son esprit.

Error aimait jouer avec lui, et Ink ne se privait pas de lui rendre la pareil.

Leur prochaine rencontre allait être détonante.

* * *

Error esquiva de peu un coup de blaser, avant de se téléporter derrière son ennemi pour tenter de le saisir avec ses fils. Mais Ink se révélait encore plus rapide que d'habitude et échappait aux fils sans le moindre mal tout en s'amusant à narguer le Destructeur.

Destructeur qui sentait sa patience arriver à son terme.

Rien n'était pire que de sentir que quelque chose se tramait, sans être capable de définir quoi. Et clairement, Ink avait préparé quelque chose. Error le savait, et sa méfiance ainsi que son appréhension augmentaient au fil des minutes.

Merde ... Ce stupide peintre était imprévisible. Il haïssait cela !

Plongé dans sa réflexion, Error fut surpris de sentir un poids à sa cheville, avant de réaliser avec horreur qu'il s'était pris de la peinture, et que son rival avait transformé ladite peinture en boulet. Un boulet si lourd que Error fut incapable de soulever sa jambe. Incapable d'esquiver les os qui furent projetés dans sa direction. Tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut de créer un bouclier d'os qui manqua de voler en éclat sous l'impact.

Il grimaça, se décida à bouger dès l'instant où le boulet disparu ...

Mais Ink fut plus vif.

Error écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait des chaines qui l'immobilisèrent de toute part, et un couinement lui échappa quand il se retrouva les jambes et les bras écartés quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, son corps se retrouvant complètement à la merci de Ink.

« INK ! » hurla-t-il de rage, son appréhension accompagnant sa panique grandissante.

Le peintre esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de lui, tout près, trop près. Mais toujours en se gardant bien de le toucher. C'est que cela serait moins amusant si Error se mettait à buguer !

« Alors Ruru, tu n'es vraiment pas en forme en ce moment ! Te laisser avoir aussi facilement ...

\- Tu commences sérieusement à me saouler ! Cesse de te foutre de moi !

\- Impossible, c'est trop amusant ! »

Ink émit un rire cristallin, bien trop pur pour sembler honnête. Il fallait dire que Error n'était pas objective : il avait trop d'aprioris sur son Contraire pour le croire dénué de vices.  
Et le peintre, comme pour affirmer ses pensées, vint à rapprocher leurs visages comme il se plaisait si bien à le faire, un sourire narquois aux dents.

« Dis-moi Ruru, ta peur du toucher ne concerne-t-elle que ton corps, ou bien ton âme est-elle aussi concernée ? »

Le Destructeur se figea :

« ... hein ?  
\- Je te demande si tu bug lorsqu'on touche ton âme. »

Error devint livide. Ce fut le déclic qui le poussa à se débattre plus violemment, quitte à risquer de se déboîter les os.

« Je prends ça pour un oui ? » interrogea Ink en riant.

Et sournoisement, l'une de ses mains était venue s'approcher du torse de son contraire :

« Et si on essayait Ruru ? »

Error retint son souffle par réflexe, cessant net de bouger pour lancer un regard effaré à la main tortionnaire.  
Ink se lécha les dents, saisit délicatement - du bout des phalanges - Le t-shirt de son adversaire qu'il souleva avec une extrême lenteur, sans jamais émettre la moindre pression sur le corps de Error. Il avait appris, au fil du temps, à gérer sa proximité avec le Destructeur, pour l'intimider sans le faire buguer. Et qu'est-ce que c'était grisant de le voir paniquer de la sorte, lui le grand Error !

Ink acheva de soulever le vêtement, révélant les os noirs de son contraire. Des os marqués par leurs nombreux combats, parcourus de cicatrices que le peintre se surpris à détailler et admirer. Cela ne rendait son rival que plus beau à ses yeux. Error avait déjà un tel charisme... ces marques amplifiaient son côté rude et sauvage.

Le Créateur dégluti, assaillit d'une bouffée de chaleur, et continua son observation jusqu'a la poitrine de Error, avant de s'arrêter sur l'âme qu'il voyait palpiter de plus en plus rapidement, sûrement suite à la panique croissante de son propriétaire.

Cela le fit sourire davantage et, avec une lenteur mesurée, il vint à tendre la main vers le petit cœur inversé, ce petit cœur qui l'intriguait tant, lui qui en était dépossédé.

« ARRETE ! »

Le hurlement de Error le fit à peine réagir tant il était happé par la vision de cette âme crépitante de magie, cette âme qui ne demandait qu'à être touchée, cajolée - du moins du point de vue du peintre.

Et finalement, son indexe frôla ce pauvre cœur, lui asséna une longue et langoureuse caresse.

La réaction d'Error fut immédiate : il se cambra violemment, son cri mourant dans sa gorge alors qu'un frémissement puissant le traversait, un frisson qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque-là. Son corps fut comme plongé dans un lac en fusion, et il eut toute les peines du monde à garder l'esprit claire, à ne pas se détacher de la réalité.

C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas bugué. La situation s'y prêtait pourtant.

Ink se délecta de ce spectacle si rare et émoustillant. Rendre le Destructeur aussi vulnérable n'était pas donné à tout le monde et il se sentait fier d'être parvenu à un tel exploit.

« Own, Ruru ... tu es tellement adorable ~ » ronronna Ink en prenant entièrement l'âme au creux de sa main, arrachant un hoquet effaré à son contraire.

Error glitcha une demi-seconde, le corps tremblant, ses yeux commençant à s'emplir de larmes alors qu'il retentait de se dégager, avec toutefois un piètre entrain.

Ink, toujours aussi joueur, vint à tirer l'âme hors de son antre, l'exposant à l'air libre pour l'observer plus attentivement, l'approchant de son visage pour la scruter avec une certaine envie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? demanda-t-il au Destructeur sans lâcher l'âme des yeux. De la souffrance ? Du plaisir ? »

Il palpa le membre palpitant qui se mettait à émettre une douce chaleur, faisant couiner Error qui était déjà sur le point de craquer, le souffle erratique.

« Alors Error ? Tu n'as pas perdu ta langue quand même ? »

Le peintre se sentait lui-même devenir fiévreux, appréciant plus que de raison la vue qui s'offrait à lui. L'absence de réponse ne donnait qu'un côté plus excitant à la situation, et bientôt l'artiste en voulu davantage, sa curiosité poussée à bout.

Sans prévenir, il mordit dans l'âme tremblotante, s'étonna de la sensation moelleuse et du goût légèrement sucré. Mais ce qui retint réellement son attention, ce fut le hurlement de Error, ainsi que sa violente cambrure.

Ink n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le bassin de son Contraire heurta le sien. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, relâcha l'âme paniquée, pour pousser un gémissement dont il ne se saurait jamais cru capable. Sa voix dérailla dans les aiguës comme celle de Error, et il lui sembla même voir un instant des étoiles.

Les contacts il connaissait, mais pas ce genre de contacts. Et bon dieu, c'était bon, délicieux ! Il en voulait encore, beaucoup plus ! Voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, quels merveilleux bruits il pouvait encore tirer de son rival.

L'esprit complètement embrumé, il en oublia où et avec qui il était, vint instinctivement se coller contre le glitch en revenant saisir l'âme, pour venir la lécher avec avidité, suivre la trace de la morsure et savourer ce liquide étrange qui en découlait.

Le grésillement soudain le stoppa pourtant. Confus, il ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi l'âme ne pulsait plus, comme si elle avait été figée dans le temps. Mais un coup d'œil à Error lui fit prendre conscience que sa cible avait tout simplement buguée.

Ink reçu comme une douche froide. Argh, il avait clairement dépassé les limites sur ce coup.  
A la fois amusé et gêné, le peintre s'écarta légèrement après avoir remis l'âme à sa place. Quel dommage, lui qui commençais à peine à s'amuser. Il eut un pauvre soupir et fit disparaître les liens de Error, pour réceptionner ce dernier dans ses bras. De toute façon, vu la violence du bug, le Destructeur n'était pas prêt de revenir à lui.

Comprenant qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à en tirer aujourd'hui, Ink dégaina broomie et créa un portail vers le void. Il s'empressa d'y entrer pour déposer son rival sur le pouf bleu, avant de ressortir tout aussi vite afin de ne pas s'attarder de trop dans ce grand espace blanc. C'était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire une crise de panique à son tour !

Une fois sortit du void et après avoir fermé le portail, Ink s'étira. Manquerait plus que son Contraire veuille se venger ! Mais il ne le ferait pas, après tout Ink n'avait pas 'complètement' fait exprès de jouer avec sa phobie.

A la fois satisfait et frustré, le Créateur se décida à reprendre son tour des Aus, non sans avoir hâte de recroiser Error pour un de leur fameux combat.

* * *

Bon, sans doute n'aurait-il pas dû se montrer aussi optimiste. Il était vrai qu'il aurait dû réfléchir davantage aux conséquences de ses actions, mais que voulez-vous ? Ink était un squelette tête en l'air qui vivait au jour le jour, quitte à devoir violemment faire face à ses erreurs. En l'occurrence, l'erreur en question n'était autre que Error. Et la conséquence ? Oh, rien de bien incroyable. Seulement Ink qui se retrouvait pendu la tête en bas, immobilisé par des fils bleutées familier qui - en plus de bloquer son corps - bloquaient sa magie.

Une superbe matinée, donc.

« Hey Ruru ! » salua-t-il malgré tout, n'ayant pas perdu une once de son sourire.

Mais Error n'était pas d'humeur à rire, encore moins à se lancer dans leurs fabuleuses joutes verbales qu'ils aimaient pourtant autant l'un que l'autre.

Le Destructeur semblait juste dans une rage abominable, les dents et les poings serrés alors que ses yeux crépitaient tant son amertume et sa honte étaient grandes.

Il n'avait pas DU TOUT digéré leur précédente entrevue.

« ... Hum ... Ruru, tu me libères ? »

Au contraire, les fils se resserrèrent violemment, le faisant grimacer une demi-secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve son air malicieux :

« T'es trop rancunier Error ! Tu veux que j'appelle Dream pour t'aider à décompresser ? »

A croire que le Créateur adorait jouer avec le feu, surtout lorsque ça concernait son rival de toujours. Mais le moment était terriblement mal choisi pour jouer au plus malin, et Ink sembla en prendre réellement conscience quand il aperçut un portail s'ouvrir juste en dessous de lui :

« Eu ... Error ? Fais pas de bêtise s'il te plait, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois ! »

Mais le Destructeur ne l'écoutait pas, et Ink senti une panique incompréhensible s'emparer de lui.

« Error, ça suffit maint- ! »

Sa phrase fut coupée dès l'instant où il entama sa chute, et quand bien même les fils le relâchèrent, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le portail qu'il traversa contre son gré.

Il se réceptionna maladroitement sur une surface plane et grogna contre son contraire ... avant de se figer net.

**[ Le Void ]**

**[ Vide. Blanc. ]**

« Error ! »

Il fit volteface, la gorge nouée, pour ne tomber que face au vide. Le portail s'était refermé, le piégeant ici.

« ERROR, MERDE ! » s'écria-t-il en se rappelant avec horreur que son rival lui avait subtilisé broomie quelques minutes auparavant.

Et son cri se répétait en écho dans le grand espace qui l'entourait, comme une moquerie à son encontre, un sarcasme qui lui disait clairement 'Tu aurais dû faire profil bas'.

Son corps devint moite et ce ne fut qu'un réflexe que de fermer les yeux, d'ignorer le blanc autour de lui.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien ... » chuchota-t-il, tentant de garder contenance.

Mais à peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le silence morbide le frappa de plein fouet. Cela le fit déglutir et il s'empressa de chuchoter plus fort, tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même :

« Tout va bien ... Tout va bien ... ! »

Error connaissait sa phobie. Il souhaitait simplement se venger mais ne l'enfermerait que quelques minutes, pas plus. Car contrairement à lui, Error était côté d'une âme, avait des sentiments, et pouvait donc faire preuve de pitié et de compassion.

« Tout va bien ... »

Il n'allait pas le laisser là.

« Tout va bien ! »

Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps ?

« Error ... ? »

Le silence, encore plus frappant que la dernière fois.

« Ah ... Ahah ... »

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Il s'agrippa le crâne, ses mains tremblant violemment. Même pas une minute était passée mais il lui semblait avoir passé toute une éternité dans cet enfer. Et son angoisse n'allait qu'en s'amplifiant, malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour penser à autre chose.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Etait-il dans le void ? Réellement ? Impossible. Impossible, impossible, impossible ... !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Tomba une nouvelle fois sur ce paysage vierge de toute chose.

**[ Il craqua ]**

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

Son corps, glacé par la terreur, ne lui permis nul mouvement, si ce n'est ses jambes qui se dérobèrent brusquement tant la pression les rendait faible. Il s'écroula sur ce sol trop pur, trop propre, pour se rouler en boule et enfoncer un peu plus ses phalanges dans son crâne, griffer, hurler encore et toujours plus fort, les yeux écarquillés d'horreurs, ses pupilles changeant furieusement de formes et de couleurs à une vitesse bien trop hallucinante pour être normale.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

Son hurlement provenait du tréfonds de son être, dévastait tout sur son passage, se heurtait à son esprit fracassé, à son corps instable gagné par les spasmes.

Blanc. Vide. Blanc. Vide. BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC VIDE BLANC

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

Il ne capta même pas le bruit au-dessus de lui, ni la soudaine pression sur son col. Il fut seulement capable d'être ébloui, tourmenté par le brusque changement de paysage, avant de saisir qu'il avait été violemment tiré, pour s'écrouler l'instant suivant ... dans l'herbe. Une herbe humidifiée par une récente pluie, mais pour autant chaude grâce aux puissants rayons du soleil qui rayonnait dans ce nouvel AU.

Ink cligna des yeux, son cri cessant net, le regard porté sur le ciel bleuté teinté de nuages.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Il n'osa pas bouger immédiatement, le corps toujours tremblant, le souffle erratique. Sa vision du temps avait été ébranlée, si bien qu'il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi. Mais quand son corps fébrile décida de se calmer, que son esprit s'apaisa peu à peu, il se décida finalement à tourner la tête, reprenant ses sens et ressentant une magie familière à ses côtés.

Son regard tomba sur le dos de Error.

Bien qu'il fut surpris, Ink ne dit rien, ne comprenant simplement pas pourquoi le Destructeur était assis non loin de lui, à observer un lac qui s'étendait devant eux. Son rival ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son 'réveil', si bien que le Créateur se redressa silencieusement tout en s'interrogeant sur la démarche à suivre. Oh, il ne comptait pas se venger de son Contraire, cela ne les feraient qu'entrer dans un vil cercle vicieux. Et puis Error l'avait, semble-t-il, sorti du void.

« Ruru ... ? »

Ink ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait que sa propre voix soit aussi faible. Ses hurlements précédents paraissaient avoir fait plus de dégâts qu'il ne le pensait.

Le Destructeur sursauta légèrement à l'appel, avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil au peintre pour ensuite revenir à la contemplation du lac sans un mot. Ne sachant comment interpréter cette réaction, Ink vint doucement s'assoir aux côtés de son Contraire, pour regarder à son tour le paysage :

« ... Pourquoi m'avoir sorti de là ? » interrogea le peintre.

Nouveau silence, si ce n'est un grognement de la part du squelette aux os noirs. Visiblement il ne souhaitait pas répondre, et Ink comprenait pourquoi. Error n'aimait pas faire preuve de pitié ou de gentillesse, ça brisait son image de Destructeur sans émotions.

Le Créateur n'insista pas, bien refroidit par sa terreur précédente. Autant dire qu'il ne voulait plus chercher Error pour le moment, il préférait savourer cette nature haute en couleur, le gazouillis des oiseaux et le bruit lointain du cours d'eau. Rien à voir avec le void.

La voix glitchée d'Error s'éleva soudain :

« La prochaine fois que tu joues avec mon corps, je te condamnerai au void pour toujours. »

Ink fut parcouru d'une sueur froide, subitement terrifié, n'ayant déjà pas digéré quelques minutes là-bas ... Il retrouva néanmoins un sourire amusé :

« Compris chef. Je te laisserai me toucher comme un grand ! »

Le Destructeur le fusilla du regard :

« Je vais te tuer.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

\- Je suis sérieux !

\- Mais moi aussi. »

Error bougonna, croisant les bras en prenant une mine boudeuse, ce qui arracha un doux rire à l'artiste.

Le calme revint naturellement, beaucoup plus doux, comme pour les envelopper dans un cocon de douceur, leur montrer que tout allait bien à présent, qu'il n'y avait nulle raison de se battre pour le moment. Et les deux squelettes en profitaient, eux qui passaient leur temps à se battre ...

Finalement, retrouvant sa joie de vivre habituel, Ink voulu entamer une conversation avec son Contraire et se tourna vers lui ... pour s'accrocher au regard mélancolique de son camarade. Un regard qui le surpris fortement.

Etonné et curieux, les pupilles du peintre devinrent deux points d'interrogations alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté :

« Error, à quoi penses-tu ? »

Le Glitch grogna, sorti de ses réflexions, et lança un rapide coup d'oeil à son rival avant de revenir au lac.

« Rien de bien importants. Je me souviens juste d'un univers ... Mon univers. Ce ne sont que des brides, mais je sais que j'appartenais à un monde autrefois. »

Pris au dépourvu, Ink fut étonné que son ennemi de toujours se confit ainsi à lui. C'était tellement rare les moments de calme entre eux ...

Il baissa les yeux, son sourire envolé, en proie lui-même à la réflexion, avant qu'il ne vienne à répondre :

« ... Je n'ai pas la même certitude que toi. Mes souvenirs défaillent, s'effritent. Je ne sais pas si j'étais quelqu'un avant mon réveil dans le void. Je ne sais pas si je possédais un monde, une âme... »

Il posa une main là où aurait dû se trouver son âme :

« ... en avais-je auparavant ? Où suis-je né ainsi, dépourvu de sentiments .... Comme une vulgaire poupée, une marionnette qu'on peut manipuler à sa guise ... ?»

Error se crispa, les dents serrées. Ainsi le peintre si joyeux avait de tel pensées, se considérait lui-même comme une coquille vide ? Cela aurait dû le réjouir de le voir aussi peiné, mais à la place il se senti terriblement mal.

En fin de compte il n'aimait pas que son rival soit triste ... Et il remarqua les pupilles bleues de Ink. Ce bleu qu'il détestait, car signe d'une immense tristesse.

Il hésita, ne sachant que dire, et finalement la gêne prima sur le reste alors qu'il baissait à son tour les yeux. Il inspira, prit son courage à deux mains, et lentement, timidement, il finit par glisser ses phalanges contre celles de Ink, les frôlant à demi, sans en faire trop pour ne pas bugué, mais cette action était déjà une chose énorme pour lui.

Le Créateur écarquilla les yeux, releva vivement la tête pour le regarder, ne semblant pas croire à ce qui venait de se produire. Apercevant le visage jaunit de son camarade, il retint tout commentaire moqueurs ou narquois, ne souhaitant pas déclencher de dispute. Mais un large sourire ému parût sur son propre visage rougissant.

* * *

Quelques temps étaient passés, le quotidien ne changeait pas, la guerre permanente continuait comme depuis des siècles maintenant. Moqueries, joute verbale, attaques, abandon. Les rires de Ink, les grognements de Error. Les regards si longs, si lourd de sens, dans lesquels passaient leurs réelles émotions l'un envers l'autre. Ses émotions qu'ils s'évertuaient chacun à dissimuler.

Dissimuler aux autres déjà, aux habitants des Aus qui ne comprendraient pas leur lien si spécial. Dissimuler à l'autre ensuite. Ink ne pouvait avouer à Error la curiosité et le désir qu'il avait à son égard. Error ne pouvait avouer à Ink la tendresse et les remords qu'il avait en retour.

Mais surtout, dissimuler à eux-mêmes. Malgré ses sourires et ses sous-entendus, le Peintre se refusait à assumer ce désir si fort, ce besoin de toucher l'autre. Malgré ses attaques plus douces, ses mots plus calmes, le Destructeur n'acceptait pas de vouloir prendre soin de son rival.

Ils avaient envie de l'autre. Pas pour se combattre, ni même coucher ensemble. Du moins, pas seulement ça. Ils avaient envie d'être ensemble, d'être tout près. D'avoir un contact, quelques choses. Un échange de regards, de mots, de complicité, d'intimité. Un soupir, un sourire, un rire. Être ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pas forcément se comprendre, ils n'en avaient nul besoin.

Ils avaient juste envie de l'autre. Littéralement.

C'est ce désir si puissant qui poussait Ink à venir voir le Destructeur de plus en plus souvent.

Ouvrir un portail vers le void, interpeller son rival, le pousser à le rejoindre dans une AU pour discuter, oublier leur précédent combat.

Et OuterTale était l'endroit parfait pour cela. Leur AU préféré, à tous les deux. Un monde tranquille, aux douces lueurs, surplombés d'un ciel étoilé si beau, si grand, que même Error ne pouvait se convaincre de le détruire.

Error qui, se jour là, était délicatement en train de coudre, avant de se faire interrompre par le Créateur qui débarqua de nul part, surexcité et bruyant :

« Ruru, bonj- ! »

Il se tût pourtant en apercevant le Destructeur, puis pouffa doucement devant la grosse monture rouge que portait son rival :

« Elles te vont bien ces lunettes. »

Le Glitch pris un air boudeur et agacé, détournant le regard avec embarra alors qu'il reprenait sa couture :

« La ferme, ne te moque pas. »

Le Créateur se laissa tomber à côté de lui en riant :

« Je me moque pas ! T'es vraiment mignon avec ! »

Error manqua de s'étouffer, lança un regard noir au peintre en grognant, mais cela ne le rendait que plus adorable encore aux yeux de Ink.

Le Destructeur sembla saisir qu'il n'avait aucune crédibilité et se renfrogna, les joues gonflées.

Ink frissonna sans en comprendre la raison. La simple vue de son rival embarrassé suffisait à l'émoustiller, et alors que Error continuait sa couture, le peintre fut pris d'une poussée d'inspiration.

Il dégaina un carnet et un crayon et se mit à griffonner, tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à son Contraire qui ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien.

Les minutes, puis les heures, s'écoulèrent doucement, dans cette ambiance quasi surréaliste où seul le bruit du crayon et des aiguilles se faisait entendre, alors que le calme avait élu maître des lieux.

Error fut le premier à achever son travail. Il contempla, non sans une certaine fierté, le rendu final de ce dut labeur : une adorable petite poupée, à l'effigie d'un squelette quelconque, très douce au touché.

Puis il remarqua enfin l'étrange silence de Ink et se décida à reporter son attention sur lui, pour s'étonner de le voir dessiner avec un sérieux que le peintre montrait rarement.

Error eut comme des pétillements dans l'estomac alors qu'il contemplait, sans s'en cacher, son camarade à ses côtés. La lumière bleutée des fleurs échos à proximité illuminaient d'une douce couleur le visage de Ink, mettaient en valeur son léger froncement d'arcades, ainsi que son toc de tirer la langue lorsqu'il était concentré. Une langue multicolore dont on ne voyait que le bout, mais qui parvenait pourtant à hypnotiser Error, qui en venait à se demander quelle sensation pouvait procurer ce membre.

Surpris de cette pensée, les pommettes du Glitch prirent une jolie teinte citron et il se fit violence pour détourner le regard, de peur que l'artiste ne remarque quoique-ce-soit. Bienheureusement, Ink était trop pris dans son œuvre pour porter de l'attention à ce qu'il entourait.

Error ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lui qui ne cherchait qu'à détruire son rival, pourquoi ses sentiments avaient-ils ainsi évolué ? Pourquoi ses pensées, ses envies de meurtres, se changeaient-elles peu à peu en désir d'être avec Ink, toujours, chaque jour, que ce soit pour se battre ou tout simplement être ainsi assit, sans rien dire ?

Le Créateur le hantait depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait à ce point. Hanté par sa voix, son sourire, son rire. Hanté par ses pupilles si expressives, son franc parlé qui donnait envie de le claquer. Hanté par son aura, sa magie, cette envie ... Non. Ce **besoin** d'être à proximité, d'être à ses côtés.

« Ink. »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux, releva la tête avec étonnement, extirpé de sa fièvre créatrice. Il n'en tint pourtant pas compte à Error et le regarda simplement, l'interrogeant du regard quant à cet appel.

Le Destructeur planta ses pupilles dans les siennes :

« Pourquoi tu traines avec moi ? »

Il ne pouvait simplement pas croire que Ink ressentait la même chose que lui, qu'il avait développé une ... une quelconque sorte 'd'affection' pour lui. Et le Créateur, pris au dépourvu, resta un instant muet, ses pupilles se changeant en point d'interrogation avant de reprendre une forme ronde aux reflets dorés, témoignant de sa joie soudaine, comme si la question l'amusait et l'excitait. Après tout, Ink adorait parler, plus particulièrement pour répondre à quelqu'un :

« J'aime être avec toi parce que je ne m'ennuie jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il aimait les surprises, le divertissement, et détestait la monotonie de la routine. Et depuis toujours, Error avait ce don, cette capacité à le surprendre à chacune de leur rencontre, même si elles semblaient toutes similaires aux premiers abords.

« Nos combats, nos discussions, nos silences ... J'aime tellement ça, je finis par y penser tout le temps ! J'y pense le matin, le soir, quand je te vois mais aussi quand je ne te vois pas ! N'est-ce pas une sensation étrange ? Mais c'est tellement enivrant ! »

Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment, ne cherchait pas à le comprendre. Il aimait être avec Error, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Et il lui semblait évident que ce sentiment soit réciproque, autrement le Destructeur ne passerait pas autant de temps avec lui.

Ink prit un air plus malicieux, s'approcha légèrement de son Contraire :

« Pourquoi une telle question Ruru ? »

Le Glitch eut un mouvement de recul, mal à l'aise face à ces yeux qui semblaient le dévorer du regard. Il déglutit mais ne brisa pas pour autant le contact visuel :

« ... Je ne saisis pas tes pensées, ton but. C'est tout. On est ennemi, on est pas censé ... trainer ensemble.

\- Ennemis ? Tu trouves qu'on a l'air ennemi ? C'est un peu fort comme terme ... tu ne penses pas ? Plutôt rivaux je dirais. Adversaire. Mais pas ennemis. »

Si Error fut stupéfait de ses paroles, Ink n'en prit pas compte et continua :

« J'en viendrais même à dire qu'on est fusionnel. On se complète, tu ne trouves pas ? On a notre rôle, un but. On se surveille, on s'impose des limites. »

L'Artiste s'approcha encore, les arcades froncées :

« Tu peux comprendre ça ? Tu peux comprendre à quel point je tiens à nous, à notre lien, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne ? Nos défauts comme nos qualités, je les aime. Nous n'avons pas peur des mêmes choses. Toi, tu vaux mieux que ce tu montres et moi, c'est le contraire. »

Leurs visages se retrouvèrent tout proches, très proches, au point qu'Error en frémisse alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient délicatement.

« ... C'est la notion même d'équilibre. » souffla lentement Ink, dont les pupilles glissèrent doucement vers la bouche de son rival, cette bouche qu'il se retenait de dévorer à tout instant.

Le Destructeur ne mit pas longtemps à capter son regard, et cela le poussa à se relever brusquement, le visage jaunit pas l'embarra et un certain malaise.

« T-Toujours à raconter des conneries ! pesta-t-il, le regard fuyant. Retourne à ton stupide dessin au lieu de déblatérer de telles choses !

\- Heeeeey ! Mais c'est toi qui a demandé ! bouda le Créateur en gonflant les joue, avant de se remettre à sourire. Et tu trouves vraiment que mon dessin est stupide ? »

Il retourna son carnet, clouant le bec à Error qui écarquilla les yeux, ahuri par ce qu'il vit.

Ink avait fait un portrait de lui. Un portrait de lui le représentant en train de coudre, quelques minutes auparavant. Un portrait ... sublime. Et le mot était encore si faible pour exprimer ce que ressentait le Glitch. Etait-ce vraiment lui sur le dessin ? Il se reconnaissait sans se reconnaitre. Le squelette griffonner lui était semblable, mais en même temps si beau. Ressemblait-il vraiment à ça ? Il en doutait, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir son reflet.

« C-C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est toi Ruru. C'est exactement comment je te vois. Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Ink avait penché la tête sur le côté, avec cette moue terriblement adorable, faisant tressaillir Error qui n'eut d'autre choix que de nettoyer ses lunettes afin de se donner contenance. Comment ne pas aimer ce dessin ? Il était si rare de voir les œuvres de Ink, mais celles-ci étaient toujours si belle ...

« ... Je ne déteste pas ... » grommela le Destructeur.

L'Artiste retrouva son sourire, fou de joie à l'entente de cette réponse. A ses yeux, Error était le modèle parfait. Un modèle qui n'avait nul besoin d'être retouché.

* * *

Error ne comprenait pas Ink et ne cherchait pas à le comprendre. Mais si autrefois il l'avait détesté sans chercher à l'aimer, les temps semblaient avoir changé sa manière de penser.

Il voulait détruire les AUs mais n'y touchait plus depuis qu'il passait ses journées avec le Créateur. Sans doute était-ce le plan de Ink depuis le début, bien que l'artiste était incapable de prévoir des choses sur une longue durée.

Ils se trouvaient chaque jour, se chamaillaient, évitaient les sujets embarrassants tel que leurs sentiments, se contentaient d'ignorer leur adversité et leurs différents seulement pour profiter de ce calme qu'ils n'avaient pas connu depuis bon nombre d'années.

Et bien souvent, même si Error tentait de l'ignorer,Ink avait cette fâcheuse manie d'être _trop_ à l'aise. Même s'il n'initiait plus le moindre contact, il semblait sans cesse en rechercher, chose qui n'était pas au goût du Glitch.

Bien heureusement, contrairement à autrefois, Ink paraissait plus lui vouloir du mal, alors le Destructeur ne se méfiait que très peu.

A moins que ce manque de méfiance soit dû à la confiance que Error développait doucement pour son rival ?

Non, impossible. Le Glitch n'avait confiance en personne, c'était bien connu !  
Et pourtant il laissait Ink s'approcher de lui, toujours un peu plus près, au point qu'un soir - ce soir - ils furent à seulement quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, assit dans le champs de fleurs des OuterTale, leurs phalanges se frôlant presque.

« ... Tu as continué ta petite poupée ? » demanda distraitement Ink dont le regard était tourné vers une des nombreuses plantes qui les encerclaient.

Error haussa les épaules, jaunissant bien malgré lui :

« Non, j'en ai plutôt commencé une autre... »

Le peintre se retourna vers lui, soudain bien curieux :

« Ohhhh génial ! Je peux voir ? »

Le Glitch se renfrogna :

« Mm... Non.  
\- Quoiii ? Pourquoi ? Ruru, s'il te plaît !  
\- Non j'ai dit ! Tu vas encore te foutre de moi ! »

Le Créateur gonfla les joues :

« Mais non, promis ! Crois de bois, crois de fer, si je mens je déménage à Underfell ! »

Error leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu, mais d'un côté il voulait montrer son travail à Ink, seulement pour voir sa réaction.  
Il grogna, les joues un peu plus jaune :

« Bon.... okay... »

Il fit paraître sa nouvelle poupée qu'il tendit immédiatement au Créateur, sans lui lancer le moindre regard.  
Surpris mais très heureux, Ink s'empressa de récupérer la petite poupée pour l'examiner .... Et ses pupilles se changèrent en étoile, signe de son émerveillement soudain :

« Mais ... C'est moi ! Ruru, tu m'as fait en poupée ? »

L'autre fit la moue, le regard fuyant tant il était mal à l'aise de se dévoiler de la sorte. Etait-il obligé de répondre ? La poupée avait l'apparence d'un squelette aux os blancs et aux pupilles vairons, avec une tâche noire sur l'une des joues et une écharpe brune claire. La réponse était donc évidente, non ? Bien sûr qu'il avait fait une poupée à l'effigie de Ink !

« M'oblige pas à répondre, je suis suffisamment humilié ... bougonna-t-il.

\- Owwwn, Ruru ! C'est trop meugnon !! »

Le peintre serra la poupée contre lui en riant, rayonnant d'un bonheur qui surpris Error et intensifia son jaunissement. Il fallait dire que Ink était horriblement adorable lorsqu'il réagissait ainsi, comme un enfant le jour de noël ...

Le Glitch se frotta la nuque en fixant le sol, sentant les battements de son âme devenir un peu plus fort alors que sa voix se faisait plus timide encore :

« ... Tu peux la garder, si tu veux ...

\- Ah non ! »

Le Destructeur sursauta, regarda son Contraire avec incompréhension :

« Non ? » répéta-t-il, quelque peu vexé par une telle réponse.

Mais il hoqueta, eut un mouvement de recul quand Ink approcha brusquement son visage du sien, l'air terriblement sérieux :

« Je préfère avoir une poupée qui te représente !

\- Qu-Qu ... Hein ?!

\- Toi tu gardes cette poupée, et tu m'en fais une autre qui a ton apparence ! »

Le Créateur retrouva son immense sourire :

« Comme ça on aura toujours l'impression d'être avec l'autre, même quand on est séparé ! »

Error grésilla un instant, frôlant le bug ultime avant de reprendre contenance, essayant de maitriser sa respiration devenue incontrôlable :

« M-Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? Quel intérêt ? Et puis ... Vu comment t'es collant, j'ai même plus une seconde pour moi ! On est déjà tout le temps ensemble ! »

Et ça ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là. Le Glitch, pour son plus grand malheur, avait fini par s'habituer à l'omniprésence de son rival dans sa vie. Au point qu'il en vienne à se demander si Ink, par bien des égards, n'était pas carrément SA vie ...

Ink qui eut un nouveau rire à la remarque de son camarade :

« C'est vrai ... On est tellement ensemble ... Mais je sais pas, j'ai sans cesse cette envie d'en avoir plus ... »

Error déglutit :

« ... Plus ? »

Il releva les yeux vers Ink, tressaillit quand son regard rencontra le sien. Merde ... Tout parût bouillonner en lui, et il n'avait nulle conscience qu'il en était de même pour le peintre. Ce dernier faisait preuve d'un incroyable self contrôle pour garder ses mains en place, mais bon dieu ... voir Error aussi attendrissant, fébrile, désirable ... ça lui donnait envie de mordre dans quelque chose. Mordre ses os noirs qu'il ne lâchait plus du regard, voir même cette langue qu'il percevait dans la bouche semi-ouverte du Glitch.

Error tremblait, à la fois terrifié et quémandeur. Il se détestait pour son propre désir, et détestait Ink de lui faire ressentir cela. Il détestait l'emprise que son rival avait sur lui, mais surtout il détestait l'effroyable vérité qui le frappa sans prévenir : il était impatient que l'on touche enfin son corps, ses os, ses dents.

Il hésita longuement, avant de regarder le Créateur dans les yeux pour murmurer, les dents mendiantes :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Ink se précipita, colla sa bouche brûlante de désir contre celle de son Contraire, avec cette envie terrible de le dévorer, le faire sien tout entier. La confusion de ses émotions n'alla qu'en s'intensifiant alors qu'il sentait tout son corps tressaillir aux bruits mouillés de leur baiser.

Un baiser, qu'était-ce au fond, si ce n'est un serment, une promesse, un aveu silencieux de leur amour si longtemps tût ? La rencontre de leurs bouches était des plus parfaite, la plus divine sensation qui leur ai été donné. Une sensation profonde, immatérielle, celle de leurs êtres ne faisant plus qu'un.

Ink se sentait doucement sombrer face à ce premier contact humide qui leur faisait perdre la tête à tous les deux. Finalement, dans un soupir, un grognement empli de regret, il s'écarta par manque de souffle, mais également par inquiétude pour le Destructeur qu'il croyait sentir glitcher contre lui.

Mais il n'en était rien. Error était conscient. Fiévreux, essoufflé, mais conscient. Conscient qu'il en voulait davantage. Qu'ILS en voulaient davantage. Ils s'observèrent dans un silence, une atmosphère saturée par leur désir bouillonnant, frémissants de ce premier baiser.

Par un simple regard, Ink comprit toute l'envie de son camarade. Il eut un tendre sourire, vint déposer ses dents contre sa pommette, pour ensuite descendre et embrasser longuement sa nuque. Si Error le laissa faire, tremblant de toute part tant l'envie le prenait à la gorge ... il se figea brusquement, une constatation terrible venant taire son désir si profond.

**[ Ink voulait-il vraiment l'embrasser ? ]**

Le Créateur remarqua son trouble, cessa de l'embrasser pour se redresser et l'interroger du regard et, bien que sa moue fut excessivement mignonne, elle n'empêcha pas le Destructeur de devenir un peu plus pâle.

**[ Que recherchait Ink exactement ? ]**

Les interrogations, toujours ces mêmes questions.

**[ Que ressentait Ink au juste ? ]**

Parce qu'au fond, peu importait à quel point Error avait voulu ignorer ce détail, à quel point il l'avait laissé dans un coin de son esprit durant ces dernières décennies ... Peu importait son ressentit, son attachement envers Ink. Peu importait les belles paroles, le discours qu'avait pu lui tenir le peintre.

**[ Ink n'avait pas d'émotion propre ]**

**[ Il ne restait qu'une bête coquille vide ]**

Jusque-là, ce détail n'avait jamais vraiment dérangé le Glitch. Mais maintenant que leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant, que les choses allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il pensait ...

**[ Error prit conscience que ses sentiments naissant ne seraient jamais réciproques ]**

« Ruru ... ? »

Ink avait penché le crâne, inquiet et confus devant l'attitude figée de son partenaire. Son ahurissement fut plus grand encore lorsqu'il se fit repousser, qu'il tomba à la renverse pour atterrir sur le coccyx pendant que Error se relevait en vitesse, les poings serrés et le regard se faisant à nouveau fuyant.

« Oublie ça. » ordonna faiblement le Destructeur, ce qui fit froncer les arcades au peintre.

Ink se releva à son tour, perplexe et quelque peu agacé par cette tournure qu'il n'avait pas envisagée :

« Comment ça, 'oublie ça' ? On était bien là ! Tu buguais même pas ! Pourquoi tu ...

\- Je suis pas qu'une stupide expérience ! Ne viens pas satisfaire ta curiosité malsaine avec moi ! »

Le cri d'Error fit sursauter le Créateur, avant que celui-ci ne soit davantage tourmenté et que la colère commence à s'emparer de lui, ses pupilles rougeâtres témoignant de son changement d'humeur :

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la curiosité ! On était juste ... bien ! Je pensais que toi aussi, tu voulais continuer ! Me mens pas, t'en avais clairement envie !

\- Ouai, avant que je me souvienne que tu étais **incapable** de ressentir ! »

L'éclat de voix se répercuta dans l'environnement maintenant glaciale, fouetta aussi bien Ink que Error, et les deux écarquillèrent les yeux simultanément, prenant consciences des paroles prononcées.

Si la culpabilité fut le premier sentiment du Glitch, il fut bien vite remplacé par la honte et une affreuse envie de fuir, d'aller se cacher, se terrer loin de tout. Une envie qu'il combla dans l'instant, en usant de sa téléportation pour retourner dans le void, abandonnant un Ink démuni derrière lui, sans se douter un seul instant du mal qu'il venait de commettre.

Après tout, Ink n'avait-il pas conscience depuis longtemps qu'il ne ressentait rien ? Ou plutôt ... qu'il était censé ne rien ressentir ? Oui, il était dénué d'émotion. Mais dans ce cas-là, comment expliquer cette douleur si brutale qui traversa son corps et son esprit ? Expliquer cette déception mêlée à ce sentiment amer de trahison, ce goût âcre sur le palais qui lui rappelait celui de sa fiole bleue, ce goût exécrable de détresse et de tristesse alors qu'il n'avait pas bu la moindre goutte de peinture ?

Cette incompréhension le rendait fou. Ce nonsense, ce manque de logique et d'explication, gonflait sa poitrine d'une panique sourde qui lui donna envie de pleurer, d'hurler, de déverser sa colère sur le monde entier. Une envie folle de frapper, détruire tout ce qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Mais il n'en fit rien, resta statique, imperturbable. Seule le clignotement de ses pupilles témoignait de son trouble, de sa terreur. Autrement son corps restait figé, engloutit par un silence bien trop oppressant pour que quiconque puisse le supporter convenablement.

Et finalement ... Ink se téléporta à son tour.

* * *

Error ne parvenait pas à dormir, peu importait le nombre de fois où il se retournait dans son pouf, où il changeait sans cesse de position, où il tentait de penser à quelque chose de tranquille pour s'apaiser et sombrer dans le monde onirique. Le sommeil ne venait pas, Morphée ne l'accueillait pas dans ses bras, et ni Dream ni Nightmare n'était à blâmer pour cela.

Il grogna, poussa un profond soupir, s'assit pour observer le vide face à lui, se vide qui ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet mais qui terrifiait pourtant Ink.

Merde ... voilà qu'il se mettait à penser au peintre à présent, alors qu'il s'efforçait de l'oublier depuis leur dernière entrevue.

Et il sentait venir les larmes d'épuisement, ses larmes d'amertumes qui signifiaient qu'il atteignait sa limite, qu'il craquait. Il ferma les yeux de peur que ces gouttes salées ne lui échappent, essaya tant bien que mal de les refouler, mais le mal était déjà fait.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, serrant les dents en parvenant piteusement à contenir ses sanglots. A dire vrai, la seule chose qui trahissait ses pleurs silencieux était son corps secoué de soubresauts.

Il s'en était pris à Ink sans la moindre justification, et il aurait dû être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il avait blessé son Contraire. Oh oui, il avait perçu distinctement la surprise et la souffrance du peintre. Cette souffrance qu'il avait recherché tant d'année, cette tristesse qu'il voulait provoquer depuis tout ce temps ...

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois il ne voulait pas blesser qui que-ce-soit. Il ne voulait pas détruire ce qui avait commencé à se construire, mais il avait foiré magistralement. Faisant honneur à son rôle, il avait détruit ce qui pouvait être détruit.

Les gens avaient tendance à s'apitoyer sur ceux qui étaient blessés sans jamais avoir pitié de ceux qui faisaient du mal. Pourtant il était évident qu'à faire souffrir les autres, on s'abîmait soi-même.

Et Error s'était profondément meurtri, par sa seule initiative.

Il n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à cette manie qu'avait les gens de venir tout près, toujours trop près, lorsqu'ils discutaient. Ink était de ces gens-là, à s'approcher, se pencher, seulement pour être sûr que Error l'écoutait. Mais cela avait toujours fait fuir le Glitch, qui n'était pas aidé avec sa foutue phobie. Plus quelqu'un s'approchait, plus Error reculait, envieux de prendre la fuite. Mais s'il enrageait devant l'insistance de la plupart des monstres, il avait remarqué que tout était bien différent avec Ink.

Il s'était habitué à Ink, l'avait laissé percer sa bulle, son espace vital, et ce sans en avoir réellement conscience.

Maintenant qu'il avait mis un terme à leur liaison, qu'il avait éloigné le peintre, qu'il avait retrouvé cette solitude oppressante, Error ressentait une faiblesse beaucoup trop envahissante, violente.

Il lui semblait presque que son âme avait cessé de battre, comme s'il avait dorénavant besoin de Ink, et uniquement de Ink, pour vivre.

Il se pétrifia.

**[ C'était exactement ça ]**

Il redressa son visage ravagé par les larmes, les yeux écarquillés par la révélation titanesque.

**[ Il ne pouvait plus se passer de Ink ]**

**[ Il n'avait jamais pu le faire ]**

Sa magie crépita, comme une affirmation à ses pensées, un soulagement que le Glitch prenne enfin conscience de la vérité.

Le regard d'Error se fit plus dur.

Il devait retrouver Ink. Immédiatement.

* * *

Pour la première fois, Ink avait connu un plaisir sincère, fou, extraordinaire. Celui de découvrir quelqu'un, d'apprendre à le connaître, à se révéler, et s'attacher lentement, timidement à ce même être. Cet être qui lui avait montrer de nouvelles facettes de la vie, une autre façon de voir les choses. Cet être qui lui avait révélé que le combat n'était pas la seule option, que le conflit pouvait être laissé en retrait.

Mais surtout ... cet être qui lui avait révélé une autre facette de lui-même.

**[ Il pouvait ressentir ]**

**[ Ressentir sans ses fioles ]**

Mais comment ? Depuis quand ? Ink ne parvenait pas à saisir, ne parvenait pas à se rappeler du moment où les choses avaient changé, où son corps et son esprit s'étaient mis à fonctionner différemment.

Il y réfléchissait depuis des heures, des jours. Recroquevillé au beau milieu de la doodle sphère, muré dans un silence aux dents aiguisées qui lui mordait les os avec une violence inouïe, il peinait à respirer convenablement, chaque soupir étant plus douloureux que le précédent.

Il réfléchissait. Il faisait cette chose qu'il haïssait tant. Il réfléchissait, et bon dieu qu'il détestait réfléchir. Ça l'horripilait. Toutes ses pensées, ses multiples idées, s'entrechoquaient douloureusement dans son pauvre crâne, lui donnait un tel tournis qu'il était contraint de fermer les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, pour éviter d'être pris de vertige et de sombrer.

Il réfléchissait. Réfléchir était un supplice, une torture. Comment pouvait-on aimer une telle activité ? Il ne saisissait pas, et ne pas comprendre cela n'ajoutait qu'un souci de plus, suscitait une nouvelle interrogation, et le poussait à réfléchir davantage.

**[ Putain de cercle vicieux ]**

Il poussa un gémissement, un sanglot pathétique, et se blotti davantage sur lui-même.

Ink n'avait jamais aimé la solitude, quand bien même il ne s'attachait pas forcément à autrui. Personne n'aimait la solitude, celle-ci laissait trop de temps pour réfléchir. Et bordel ... bordel ... ! ... Ink détestait réfléchir. Réfléchir à cette vie qui faisait de moins en moins sens pour lui.

L'insouciance était la seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer à vivre, car il était tellement plus facile de suivre ses impulsions et de se repentir ensuite... Le moyen le plus simple de ne pas regretter quelque chose, de ne pas en faire des cauchemars, restait de l'oublier. De juste .... De ne plus y penser.

Voilà pourquoi Ink détestait réfléchir.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il à le faire ?

Réfléchir à son existence, son but. Réfléchir confusément, seulement pour se rappeler une énième fois qu'il n'était qu'un détraqué, un Sans inutile, un squelette incapable d'aimer et impossible à aimer. Il ne servait à rien, son rôle de Créateur n'était qu'un leurre, une façade, un piètre rôle. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de précieux, loin de là.

Il était seul. Et bien malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'à deux que l'on pouvait briser la solitude.

Une sonnerie le fit brutalement sursauter. Il s'étonna, ses pupilles devenant des points d'exclamations alors qu'il se redressait doucement, de façon à pouvoir sortir son téléphone. Il ne l'utilisait que rarement ... non, en fait il ne l'utilisait jamais. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Il observa l'écran sans le moindre espoir d'y voir le nom d'Error. Tout simplement parce que le Glitch ne possédait pas de téléphone et que, au vu des circonstances, il n'allait sûrement pas vouloir reprendre contact avec lui ...

Et Ink eut raison : c'était Dream qui l'appelait.

« Oui ... ? » dit-il piteusement lorsqu'il décrocha, épuisé par son combat mental.

Bien sûr, le gardien des bonnes émotions remarqua immédiatement son trouble :

« Ink, tout va bien ... ?

Le Créateur haussa les épaules avant de se souvenir que son ami ne le voyait pas, et ajouta donc un bref "Oui..." pas du tout crédible. Avant de se tendre. Venait-il de dire que Dream était son ami ? Il l'avait toujours considéré comme tel, mais ... Quant n'était-il vraiment ? Ses sentiments pour le gardien étaient-ce ceux que l'on portait à un ami ?

Le protecteur des rêves ne lui laissa pas davantage de temps pour y réfléchir :

« Hey, si tu passais à la maison ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un moment ensemble ? Et puis je pourrais inviter Blue ! Les Stars Sanses à nouveau réuni, ce serait cool, non ? »

'Cool' ? Ink ne savait pas. Il ne savait définitivement pas. Mais après tout, pourquoi refuser ? Cela le ferait sortir, penser à autre chose, se changer les idées ... Oui, ça lui ferait du bien, du moins il l'espérait :

« ... Ok, à demain. »

Mais malheureusement ... le lendemain fut pour le Créateur une journée bien maussade. Un réveil difficile, une impression de crouler sous une atmosphère sombre et pesante, impression qui rendait son corps lourd, qui lui donnait envie de retourner se réfugier dans son lit et de ne plus faire le moindre effort.

Le chagrin paraissait s'être engouffré dans son être entier, le tirant dans une léthargie mélancolique, et c'est sans doute cet afflux d'émotions négatives qui vint à alerter Dream et le poussa à venir chercher Ink plus tôt que prévu.

  
Ink n'avait envie de rien, si ce n'est rentrer chez lui pour se rouler en boule, quitte à être à nouveau assaillit de pensées désastreuses. Le peintre n'aimait pas la solitude, mais il détestait encore plus être présent dans un lieu où on ne voulait pas lui.  
Bien qu'en vérité, il s'était monté la tête tout seul. Bien sûr qu'on voulait de lui, mais il s'était persuadé du contraire à force de broyer du noir.

  
Assit sur le canapé de Dream, à observer son hôte en train de discuter avec Blue, le Créateur avait cette terrible sensation d'être de trop. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas dû accepter cette invitation ... Mais quand bien même il aurait dit 'non', il savait que Dream pouvait se montrer terriblement persuasif.

L'ambiance était étrange, un peu gênante, principalement à cause du mutisme du peintre et de son regard hagard. Dream et Blue vinrent à échanger un coup d'œil inquiet, ne sachant réellement que faire pour aider leur ami qu'ils ne voyaient jamais ainsi.

Finalement ce fut le squelette d'Underswap qui ouvrit la bouche, ayant une idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire ... mais il fut interrompu par la porte qui vola en éclat dans un fracas qui fit trembler la demeure entière.

Ahuris, Dream et Blue se mirent immédiatement sur pieds, leurs magies s'activant dans l'instant pour les protéger. Ink fut le seul à rester assit, déstabilisé, loin d'être terrifié puisqu'il avait reconnu sans le moindre mal l'aura du nouveau venu. Une aura qu'il connaissait sur le bout des phalanges, à laquelle il avait fait face de nombreuses fois et dont il savait reconnaître la dangerosité.

  
Et clairement, en cet instant, Error n'était en rien une menace, bien au contraire. Il se tenait dans l'entrée, la magie crépitante et les dents serrées, mais Ink savait lire dans son regard toute sa détresse, sa fébrilité.

  
Comment se méfier de cet être qui lui-paraissait aussi tourmenté, aussi anxieux qu'il ne l'était lui-même ?

  
Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, une bulle semblait les avoir enveloppés sans qu'ils n'en prennent conscience, les coupant de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, de Dream et Blue qui avaient baissé les armes avec incompréhension.

  
Ink fut le premier à réagir, à se lever pour approcher :

« Err... »

Il hoqueta, bouleversé par une implosion de confusion qui fut enclenchée par un événement impossible à ses yeux : Error s'était jeté sur lui, venait de le saisir dans ses bras, avec un empressement si puissant qu'il les fit tomber à la renverse et s'étaler sur le canapé.

Si Ink en fut stupéfait, incapable de croire que le Glitch le touchait de lui-même, et ce sans buguer, il ne put résister et vint se blottir contre lui, ignorant les multitudes d'interrogations qui venaient de s'abattre sur son esprit, ignorant cette incompréhension de voir le Destructeur revenir vers lui après leur dernière entrevue. Il ignora tout ça pour goûter quelques instants la chaleur et le parfum qui se dégageait du corps tremblant de son Contraire. Il inspira comme un fou, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou, et perçu le frémissement que cela déclencha chez Error.

« R-Ruru ... ? » bégaya le peintre en relevant un regard perdu vers le Glitch.

L'interpellé déglutit, vint à se serrer davantage contre le torse de son camarade, souhaitant se dissimuler face aux regards que portaient sur lui les deux autres individus présent dans la pièce.

Comprenant l'embarra de son rival, Ink jeta un bref coup d'œil à Dream et lui offrit un très léger sourire, son premier depuis qu'ils se voyaient. Le gardien des songes compris sans soucis le message et hocha la tête, autorisant le peintre à repartir au vu de la situation.

Le Créateur l'en remercia mentalement, notant dans un coin de son esprit de lui être reconnaissant plus tard, puis se téléporta à nouveau dans la doodle sphere en entrainant Error avec lui.

Ils tombèrent au beau milieu des AUS, des nombreuses feuilles de papier qui représentait chacune un univers, et le potentiel risque que Error puisse attaquer les différents mondes n'effleura même pas l'esprit de Ink, trop concentré à caresser le dos du Glitch.

« ... Error .... Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Après ce qui s'est passé ... »

Le Destructeur émit un grognement, honteux de se montrer aussi faible mais incapable de relâcher le Créateur :

« J'en sais rien ... je voulais te voir ... j'avais besoin de te voir ... »

Ink en resta stupéfait, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il allait de surprise en surprise et ne parvenait à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il supposait que oui ? Après tout son Ruru était revenu, son Ruru ne l'avait pas pleinement abandonné !

Et Error, de son côté, se voyait profondément rassuré que Ink ne le repousse pas. Il avait appréhendé un rejet après la manière dont il avait traité le peintre.

Au plus profond d'eux-même la voix de l'incertitude s'était tue, les laissant seuls avec leurs interrogations qui tournoyaient, mais aussi avec cette paix, cette certitude intérieure qui les apaisait enfin, leur donnait confiance l'un en l'autre mais aussi en eux-même.

« ...Error ... me crois-tu si je te dis ... que je pense ressentir quelque chose ? »

Le Glitch redressa le crâne, confus :

« Quelque chose ... ? Des émotions ?

\- ... Je ... suppose. Je ressens quelque chose de fort ... pour toi. Principalement pour toi. »

Aveu qui arracha un rougissement au Destructeur dont le regard se fit une nouvelle fois fuyant.

« Ah ouai ... genre... comme la dernière fois, quand t'as pleuré alors que t'avais pas pris tes fioles ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ... je ne suis pas sûr d'en comprendre l'origine mais ... j'ai tellement envie d'être contre toi, de ne plus te quitter ... Que tu m'appartiennes, que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à moi ... Ce sont des émotions 'normales' ? »

Error hésita, avant de grommeler avec embarra :

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'y connais rien ... Y a pas d'émotions 'normales'. Y a pas de 'normalité'. Comment veux-tu que je te réponde correctement dans ce cas-là ? »

Ink pouffa doucement de rire, ses pupilles reprenant une douce couleur dorée, signe d'un amusement certain. Il vint délicatement caresser la joue de son rival :

« C'est vrai ... Il n'y a pas de 'normalité' ... donc logiquement ... je suis anormal, et toi aussi, et tous les autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Error ronronna presque à la caresse, vint à coller davantage son visage contre la paume de son rival, avec une certaine gêne toutefois, tout en grognant doucement :

« Ouai ... à peu près ...

\- Donc d'un point de vue logique ... la normalité, c'est d'être anormal ?

\- Putain Ink, arrête de réfléchir, tu m'embrouilles ! »

Le peintre vint à rire plus franchement et le malaise de Error s'accentua tout comme les rougeurs parues sur ses pommettes. Mais au moins il était heureux de voir le Créateur aussi heureux, car Ink était heureux n'est-ce pas, puisqu'il semblait maintenant capable de ressentir ? Quand bien même cette histoire d'émotions restait étrange et incompréhensible ...

Leurs regards eurent le malheur de se rencontrer à nouveau et le rire de Ink cessa immédiatement. Long silence, pendant lequel chacun sembla prendre conscience de leur proximité, cette proximité en tout point semblable à la dernière fois ... quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

L'âme de Error manqua un battement tandis que le visage de Ink prenait une douce teinte arc-en-ciel.

Le Glitch voulu une nouvelle fois détourner le regard, craignant que son Contraire puisse lire sur mon visage les signes de son envie, son désir, son plaisir. Ss yeux qui pétillaient d'une excitation latente, sa bouche tremblotante, sa respiration courte. Tant d'indices qui démontraient que Error en voulait davantage, que leur dernier baiser n'avait été qu'une mise en bouche.

Finalement, le peintre vint timidement poser son front contre le sien, emplit d'hésitation :

« ... Ruru ... on pourrait reprendre ... ? La dernière fois ... tu nous a coupé d'un coup ... »

Le Destructeur eut un air coupable bien malgré lui :

« ...Ouai, désolé ... j'ai paniqué. Je savais plus où j'en étais, aussi bien avec toi qu'avec mes putains de sentiments ... »

Ink eut un faible sourire :

« Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur, ne t'en fais pas ...

\- Le droit à l'erreur ? Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça, et qui le donne ce droit au juste ... ? En l'occurrence ... y a que toi qui peut me donner un tel droit. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte ... il n'y a que toi que ... que je ne veux pas, que je ne veux plus détruire. »

Le Créateur l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue :

« J'accepte de te donner ce droit avec plaisir ... Si tu me donnes le même droit en échange, bien sûr !

\- Pfff... une affaire d'égalité hein ? Tu as peur que je te montre ma supériorité ?

\- Own Ruru ... tu sais bien qui est supérieur à qui dans notre relation ! »

Pour affirmer ses dires, le peintre vint lui voler un baiser, puis un second tout aussi vite, arrachant un glapissement au glitch qui fut étouffer par un troisième baiser. Un troisième plus long que les deux premiers, que Ink pris soin de faire durer, l'intensifiant juste comme il fallait, pour faire frémir et déglutir le pauvre Error dont le corps était subitement assailli par une bouffée de chaleur.

Il n'y avait plus rien qu'eux, rien que leur amour brûlant, lumineux, entre leurs corps étroitement serrés. Ink, d'un habile claquement de doigt, fit paraitre la maison qu'il s'était créé dans la doodle sphère, avant d'y entrainer son Contraire pour se mettre plus à leur aise.

Ils n'atteignirent jamais la chambre du Créateur. Seulement le salon, où ils vinrent à s'écrouler sur le canapé étroit, les obligeant à rester l'un tout contre l'autre. Ink s'empressa de se débarrasser de son pantalon, fit de même avec son sous-vêtement qu'il fit glisser avec davantage de lenteur, pour faire languir son amant qu'il dévorait du regard.

Error hoqueta doucement, déstabilisé, et le fut davantage quand il perçu un léger écart de la part du peintre, qui le poussa à se redresser pour saisir son visage entre ses mains et revenir parsemer sa bouche de dizaines de petits baisers.

Son âme accéléra lorsqu'il senti Ink se tendre, puis le repousser doucement sur les coussins pour se placer au-dessus de lui. Ses os luisaient à la lueur tamisée de la bougie située sur la table basse, et le Glitch se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu regarder ce spectacle toute la vie, à rester planté là tout en ne faisant qu'admirer le corps de son Contraire.

Il secoua finalement le crâne, retrouvant un minimum de contenance pour avoir la force d'attirer Ink contre lui, tout en ouvrant doucement les jambes pour l'accueillir. Le Créateur n'en cacha pas surprise, se cambra légèrement au contact de son bassin contre le sien. Le souffle erratique, il vint à sourire et se frotta malicieusement contre le membre magique de Error qu'il sentait se former entre eux.

Le Glitch vint à gémir, désemparé, avant de revenir déposer ses dents en un baiser si tendre que Ink manqua de perdre conscience.

« ... Put ... Error ... j'ai tellement envie de toi ... » lâcha le Créateur avec difficulté, sa voix s'étant faite profonde et lourde de désir.

Error glapit, se tortilla, chercha à se débarrasser de ses vêtements qui l'emprisonnaient et faisaient rempart. Ink s'en serait amusé volontiers s'il n'avait pas été lui-même si impatient, et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'il vint glisser ses phalanges sur les hanches de son compagnon, pour ensuite faire glisser en un même temps le pantalon et le caleçon de son Contraire, libérant le membre gorgé de magie qu'il sentait contre lui depuis déjà de longues minutes.

Le Destructeur couina, le visage jaunit, et dissimula son visage entre ses mains, fou d'envie mais également de honte. Le sourire de Ink revint, beaucoup plus tendre, et le peintre se décida à venir embrasser la clavicule de son amant, dans l'espoir de le détendre.

Error se mordit la langue en sentant son camarade agir de la sorte. Son corps parût bouillonner, comme si un incendie s'était déclenché à l'intérieur de lui. Il gémit, écrasé, oppressé par le plaisir, submergée par les multiples sensations.

« I-Ink ... ! » murmura-t-il dans une plainte, attisant malgré lui le désir violent du Créateur dont les baiser se firent plus voraces. Et avant que le Glitch ne puisse comprendre, il poussa un cri dû à une subite morsure dans ses vertèbres.

Il écarquilla les yeux, jetant sa tête en arrière, le souffle court alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à hurler à nouveau. Son regard tomba sur Ink qui s'était redressé. Ink qui paraissait aussi confus que lui, qui le regardait comme s'il fut la chose la plus désirable au monde.

Error sentit un profond besoin monter en lui. Le besoin de serrer le peintre davantage, de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de fusionner, mêler leurs deux êtres. Il enroula ses jambes autour de lui, subit telle une décharge électrique lorsque le membre de son amant vint à buter contre son intimité.

Le Créateur en ferma les yeux, s'agrippant aux coussins avec maladresse, aussi fiévreux que l'était Error.

Finalement, Ink rouvrit lentement les orbites, revint délicatement coller son front contre celui de son contraire, planta son regard dans le sien comme pour poser une question silencieuse. Une interrogation à laquelle Error répondit par un fébrile hochement de tête.

Le peintre eut un timide - mais au combien adorable - sourire. Il prit une inspiration avant de s'élancer, de lentement pousser, pour finir par appuyer plus fermement et gémir lorsqu'il senti son membre s'enfoncer dans l'antre étroite de son amant.

Error en eut le souffle coupé, vint agripper les épaules de Ink dans lesquelles il planta ses phalanges, tremblant de toute part alors qu'il percevait la longue pénétration de cette chose inconnue dans son corps. Ses os, son âme, voulurent se débattre dans un premier temps, mais son esprit fut bien plus fort et c'est avec un self contrôle fragilisé qu'il vint à plonger sa tête dans le cou du Créateur, envieux de cacher les larmes qui lui étaient montés aux yeux.

C'était un délicieux supplice. Il percevait le moindre mouvement de Ink, son membre qui glissait profondément en lui pour se retirer lentement, avant de revenir s'enfoncer l'instant suivant. Une énième fois, Ink vint capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux, vertigineux, qui semblait aspirer tous les mots cruels qui avaient pu être prononcé durant ces dernières années. Un baiser qui fit perdre la tête à Error, bien plus que ses vas et viens qui le rendaient pourtant déjà fou.

Sa lucidité fut mise une nouvelle fois à l'épreuve quand Ink vint à accélérer le rythme, par instinct, venant taper le fond de son amant avec douceur dans un premier temps, puis peu à peu plus brusquement, dans le claquement humide et moite de son bassin contre le sien. Et ses caresses ... bon sang, ses caresses le faisaient fondre. Le Destructeur se sentait mourir sous cette avalanche de passion et de douceur.

Son corps était en feu, il lui semblait brûler de partout. Son être entier n'était plus habitué, n'avait jamais été habitué, à un tel touché, une telle tendresse. Un incendie le consumait, consumait le moindre de ses os, consumait son âme, son esprit, sa raison.

Ink n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Le mouvement convulsif poussé par son instinct et son désir l'excitait si fort qu'il s'en rendait malade tout seul. L'acte n'avait débuté que depuis peu, et déjà il se sentait au bord de l'orgasme. Les sensations couplées à la vision d'un Error soumis ne l'aidaient en rien à y voir plus claire, et lentement il percevait des étoiles venir voiler sa vue alors qu'il grognait, gémissait, sa voix se mêlant aux supplications divines de son Contraire.

Il haletait, ses pupilles changeant de plus en plus rapidement de formes, de couleur, signe de sa confusion toujours plus grande, de ses pensées devenues chaotiques. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : continuer de faire crier le Glitch, continuer de le faire gémir son nom, continuer de le faire rougir et de provoquer les cambrures de son corps, alors que l'étroitesse de son intimité se resserrait autour de son membre et lui donnait lui-même envie de pousser des exclamations.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Error glapit, les yeux écarquillés, traversé d'un violent frémissement alors que son corps se cambra et se convulsa à un brusque coup, ce martèlement final qui heurta sa prostate avec force et lui fit voir de multiple couleur, alors qu'un cri se bloquait dans sa gorge, que l'oxygène ne paraissait plus l'atteindre.

**[ Il avait atteint l'orgasme ]**

Ink en frissonna, ahuri qu'un tel spectacle puisse à nouveau gonfler son désir. Mais surtout ... bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était jaloux et envieux ! Jaloux de ne pas avoir lui aussi atteint ce point de non-retour, envieux de connaître la sensation de la délivrance !

Il reprit ses allers-retours avec empressement, surprenant son Contraire qui vint à glitcher un instant avant d'haleter, d'essayer de se redresser en gémissant :

« I-Ink, attAAHH ! »

Il avait jeté sa tête en criant, son corps se cambrant davantage sous les coups de butoirs toujours plus rapides et puissants du peintre. Non, ce dernier ne comptait pas attendre, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait attendre !

Impatient, incapable de réfléchir, il revint mordre dans le cou du Destructeur, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement, le noyant sous les multiples sensations, sous cette effervescence d'émotions diverses ... pour finalement frapper encore une fois sa prostate, avec toujours plus de force, au point qu'Ink relâche son cou pour gémir avec lui, que leurs corps se tendent l'un contre l'autre.

Error hoqueta, le regard voilé par les larmes de confusion et d'extase, s'agrippa toujours plus fort au Créateur alors qu'il se sentait atteindre ses limites pour la seconde fois, mais surtout ... qu'il sentait le membre de Ink pulser en lui, avant de pousser un glapissement quand il perçu son intimité se faire emplir, qu'il comprit que son amant était également arrivé au point de rupture et se déversait en lui.

Ink qui ne comprenait d'ailleurs plus rien. En proie à une violente décharge électrique, la tête vide de toute pensé mais emplit d'une chaleur insoutenable, il capta tardivement qu'un voile noir était tombé sur ses yeux, le voile d'une semi-inconscience. Son crâne retomba contre l'épaule de Error, il ne bougea plus. Il resta parfaitement immobile, sa respiration difficile étant la seule preuve qu'il était encore vivant.

« ... R-Ruru ... ? » souffla-t-il presque dans un murmure, tant il se sentait épuisé.

L'interpellé observait le plafond en silence, le regard dans le vague, le corps encore tremblant de leur acte. Et sentir que Ink était toujours profondément ancré dans son intimité ne l'aidait en rien à reprendre correctement sa lucidité.

« ... quoi ... ? » grogna-t-il pourtant, à bout de souffle.

Il sentit que Ink se lovait davantage contre lui, frissonna au contact de tendres baisers contre ses cervicales.

« ... Je crois que je t'aime ... » avoua doucement le peintre qui s'était mis à sourire.

Error en sursauta, et s'il en avait eu la force, il se serait sûrement redressé en vitesse. Mais il ne put que ravaler un cri alors que son visage prenait une violente teinte jaune, que son corps bugua une demi-seconde et accompagna la perte de ses pupilles.

« L-Le dis pas comme ça ! rétorqua-t-il finalement en reprenant à peine contenance, attisant l'incompréhension de Ink qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que ça se fait pas !

\- ... Oh, j'aurai dû dire ' _Je t'aime_ ', et pas ' _je crois_ ' ?

\- Putain, mais c'est pas le problème !! »

Error détourna le crâne, dissimulant son expression paniquée et embarrassé derrière un bras, alors que l'autre venait enlacer Ink pour le serrer contre lui :

« ... T'es vraiment stupide, l'artiste ... aucun tact ... »

Le Créateur, un peu perdu, pouffa cependant de rire et déposa un chaste baiser sur la pommette de son amant :

« Tu es trop mignon quand tu es gêné !

\- La ferme !

\- Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

\- La ferme !!

\- Ruru !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je t'aime. »

Error couina, garda le silence en se recroquevillant davantage, son âme s'emballant bien malgré lui, et Ink n'était pas décidé à le lâcher :

« Je t'aime. »

Silence, alors que le Glitch serrait les dents en jaunissant de plus belle.

« Ruru ... la politesse veut que tu me répondes ! » bouda le peintre en se redressant doucement pour le regarder.

Le Destructeur hésita, fébrile, incapable de répondre quoique-ce-soit. Il retint son souffle quand il sentit Ink lui prendre la main, retirer son bras de son visage, mettant à découvert son regard fuyant et ses jaunissements d'embarra.

« ... Error ... Tu m'aimes ? »

L'autre déglutit, le souffle court ... pour finalement faire un effort monstre et tourner lentement le regard vers Ink, planter ses pupilles tremblantes dans les siennes, et hocher délicatement le crâne en murmurant :

« ... Oui, je crois que je t'aime ... »

Une douce couleur arc-en-ciel prit possession des joues de l'Artiste, et bien qu'il ne s'en aperçu pas, il sembla qu'un lent battement venait de résonner depuis sa cage thoracique ...

Mais il n'avait pas la tête à s'en préoccuper puisqu'il s'outra brusquement, gonflant les joues :

« Hey !! Pas de ' _je crois_ ' on a dit ! »

Ce qui provoqua un rire chez Error qui vint à lui tirer malicieusement la langue, retrouvant ses repères dans le fait de se foutre de lui, et Ink suivit naturellement le mouvement en faisant mine d'être vexé ... avant de toute simplement exploser d'un rire franc, et de revenir embrasser son amant qui répondit avec plaisir au baiser.

Error ne comprenait pas Ink, Ink ne comprenait pas Error, et aucun des deux ne cherchait à comprendre l'autre. Ils n'en avaient nul besoin. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin. Leur liaison était ainsi : incompréhensible, mais au combien puissante et passionnée.

Rien n'y changeait : la seule chose à comprendre était qu'ils s'aimaient.

**Author's Note:**

> === CREDITS ==
> 
> Error appartient à Lover The Piggies  
> Ink appartient à Comyet / Myebi


End file.
